User blog:Seanisnotonfire/Sean's First Hunger Games
Introduction Hello, , and welcome to my first Hunger Games! There will be two tributes from each of the twelve districts, one male and one female. There can only be one victor, so 23 tributes will have to die. Whatever happens, happens. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Rules *4 tributes per person *No reservations. This is first come, first serve. *Don't complain if your tribute dies. *You get to send two sponsor gifts for each tribute you submit, but you can send them to any tribute you want. The Tributes The Games Day 1 'Alexandra "Alex" Collum' As I walk into my tube, I begin to think.'' What will happen to me out there? What if I don't make it back? How will my family survive without me?'' Suddenly, a blinding light distracts me from what I was about to say. The countdown is about to begin. "30, 29, 28" I wonder who's gonna make it out alive. "27, 26, 25"'' I know it won't be me.'' "24" That's the number of tributes who have been forced to fight to "control the population" "23"'' That's the number of kids who will die in this fight.'' "22, 21, 20" I can't bear to kill any of these people. "19, 18, 17" Well, maybe some of them I could live without. "16" That's how old I am, and that's how old I'll be when I die. "15, 14" I might as well accept my fate. "13, 12" That's how old the two youngest tributes in this thing are... "11, 10" People this age are living in fear of the next few days. "9, 8, 7" Oh my god, I'm about to die. "6, 5, 4" Just a few more seconds until certain death. "3, 2, 1" Here goes nothing. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!" I'm about to die, I think to myself as I run towards the outskirts of the cornucopia. I start to run away. BOOM! I jump, and I turn around to see what happened. BOOM! There are two dead bodies. Well, actually, a dead body, a decapitated head and-'' '''BOOM!' I have no time to waste. I have to run. I start running, and I see a pack. I pick it up, without checking what it's inside it. Hopefully it'll be useful. I put it on my back by one arm and keep on running, BOOM! BOOM! Five minutes in, and 4 people have already died. Go figure. I look back in the distance and see the careers gathering all the stuff from the cornucopia. Nobody else is around, and I sure as hell ain't going back there by myself. I look in my pack, and there's a bow, several arrows, a water filter, and a sleeping bag. I wonder what the sleeping bag is for. BOOM! I run towards the sound of the cannon, wondering what it was, considering that the bloodbath is over. I find her body in a nearby clearing with a stream cutting through it. There is the body of a girl I don't recongize with cupped hands and a little bit of water in them. There is no external damage whatsoever. That means that the water is poisonous. I see someone come into the clearing, so I run. I hear the sound of an arrow whiz by, and it lodges itself in a tree beside my head. They didn't follow me so I'm guessing they didn't think I was worth their time. 'Brett Brawl' The sun has finally set, and the first day is done. I think I heard 6 cannons, and I'm glad I wasn't one of them. The anthem plays, and a man with a high-pitched voice congratulates us for making it this far. The names of the tributes who died today flash on the screen as clear as day: Trina Maesin, District 5 Pheobe Mascilla, District 6 Brianna Burrs, District 7 Harry Bell, District 10 Cookie Reese, District 10 Yvelise Ursmysis, District 11 Day 2 'Adelphus Artois' I'm gonna do it. It's stupid, and I'm probably gonna die, but if I don't kill them, they'll kill me. If I get a few kills in before I die, my mission is still a success. I'm going to kill off the careers. The camp is near a lake, which I found out is not poisonous, unlike the rivers and streams. They have a tent set up with supplies and food surround them. They're all sleeping, even though one of them is supposed to be awake. I access the sitation, and I decide to go for it. They're all in a line, so they should all be quick kills. I put my knife to the first guy's throat, and I drag it along, and I keep on doing this, quickly enough so that I don't get caught. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The last person, I think his name was Aleksandr or something, woke up milliseconds before I was going to kill him. He rolled away, and we started to fight, and he chose to go weaponless, for some reason. He managed to disarm me, and I was scared. I reached over to get my knife, but Aleksandr kicked me in the stomach, and got to it first. He knocked me onto the ground, jumped on top of me, and put the knife to my throat. "You killed my friends like this, so now I'm gonna kill you the same way, you dirty little bitch. It's not gonna be a clean cut, so you're gonna die slowly, and pay the price for killing them all. Fucking bitch." He drives my knife into my neck, slowly, He goes deeper, and deeper, and deeper. He drags the knife along in a jagged line, and I feel the blood rushing out of my body. My vision starts going away, and I know I'm done for. The last thing I hear before I slip away is a cannon in the distance... 'Daneiris Montreist' I have a feeling that today was a pretty eventful one. I someone screaming about someone killing all his friends. I think the careers were raided today. The capitol anthem comes on, and a the same annoying voice congratulates us on making it this far, and tells us that we are at the halfway mark. At this rate, the games are gonna be over by day 4... I though to myself. As to confirm what I said before the anthem came on, six names flashed on the screen, most of them careers: Eugene Watson, District 1 Nutmeg Spica, District 1 Zapphire O'Quaid, District 2 Blight Magneus, District 4 Xerxes Pitch, District 6 Adelphus Artois, District 8 Category:Blog posts Category:Hunger Games